


The Moment

by DoctorBane



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Apocalypse fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the Last Great Time War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 20th of December, 2013: I realise now that since the 50th anniversary has been and gone, this isn't what happened. However, I hope this is still an interesting read.

I had no choice. The Time Lords were going to destroy everything in order to win, so they could ascend to a higher plain of existence. They didn’t care about the consequences. They didn’t care about all the lives that would never have existed. All they cared about were themselves. I tried everything to stop them, to reason with them. But Rassilon wouldn’t listen. He sentenced me to the doom that the rest of creation would suffer as a result of his cowardice. And so, I did the only thing I could. 

I created the Moment.

Creating the Moment caused me to remember something that happened to me back in my first incarnation, when I set off a Time Destructor, to stop the Daleks by rapidly aging everything and everyone in its radius - except for me, due to my Time Lord heritage. But one of my companions, Sara Kingdom, had followed me without my noticing. Before my very eyes, she aged from the young woman she was, to the old woman she would have become, until there was nothing but dust left. At that point of my life, I thought that was the worst thing I would ever do.

I was wrong.

The Moment was the same kind of idea, only on a much larger scale, so that it would also affect the Time Lords. Setting off the Moment, and watching my home-world crumble to dust was the worst thing I will ever do. So much so, that the mental strain caused my hearts to fail with grief, and my body to regenerate.

That’s why I destroyed my people as well as the Daleks. I had no choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the First Doctor subplot from the missing episode "The Dalek's Master Plan."


End file.
